102227-im-more-interested-in-drop-2-balance-and-fixes-than-the-pvp-map
Content ---- ---- ---- This is the dumbest argument I've ever heard, and I hear it basically every day on these forums. At some point Carbine chose to prioritize this content over fixes. It doesn't matter if it was post-release, in beta, or even during an alpha test. Stuff like the /follow exploit had been known about since the first major closed beta. That was over a year ago. So, in one year, not a single person ever thought to spend what should have been no more than about 10 minutes to fix and test a very simple solution to an exploit that completely invalidated skill in PvP. They were too busy making 20 man dailies to launch one month after release to show how *cupcake*ing amazing Carbine is, I guess. There's expecting a bug free game, which is impossible, and then there's just expecting the dev team to take care of stuff like the inventory bleeding out the *cupcake* and dungeon / raid boss mechanics breaking 100% of the time in certain encounters (and all the other ones breaking half as much) before they shovel out a new daily hub and try to pass it off like they actually care about their product. Oh, and then that daily hub managed to break dungeons, the inventory, optimization, costuming, currency disappearing, the mount speed thing, etc. even worse. GJ with that there one month development cycle. Lots of time went into QA testing, I can tell. I can only wait in eager anticipation of what a patch where they actually have to develop the content in a month will look it. If the game lasts that long. | |} ---- Distract the populace with a fun mini-game while you work on the major game. Let's hope it works. | |} ---- ---- Different teams. You call it a dumb argument yet seem to think the entire development team work on one thing at the expense of everything else. | |} ---- I kept seeing that on the launcher at release, but no... no I have not SEEN warplots. | |} ---- I would imagine that at some point every team was involved in working on that new content. If they weren't, it seems strange to keep them on the payroll to develop nothing. If, on the other hand, Carbine has a dedicated QA / bugfix staff, I have to ask the obvious question. Have they all been calling in sick since day one of the game or something? I see absolutely no evidence of internal testing in this game beyond early beta builds and, presumably, during the alpha phase. The PTR launch bugs in some of these patches are so obscenely obvious you couldn't possibly have logged into the game and spent 5-10 minutes with it without noticing. And, of course, despite being reported none of them get fixed. All that said, I'd honestly say that things like people's items and currency vanishing periodically en masse is a severe enough problem to warrant the attention of people outside the normal scope of that area of development. That's the type of thing that could indicate a major, fundamental issue with the engine or database management. It should be sending up red flags but it's not even getting noticed in passing evidently. And then there's the cherry on top, which is that customer support flatly refuses to assist people affected by the bugs even when they acknowledge that people's claims are valid. | |} ---- Well if the bug team are all playing at level 35, game looks great, top notch! | |} ---- Much cheaper to give boomboxes to players on the PTR than to pay a 40k salary per QA tester. Last patch esper's crush animation completely disappeared. Crush, one of our most used interrupts. Guess no one QA's on an esper. | |} ---- ---- I do question who plays what and at what level with most of the design changes. Some things just hit me and make me think... do they play their frikken game at all? | |} ----